In respect to holding hunting arrows, Messrs. King, Schampel and Becking, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,958 issued in 1955, provided a quiver, strappable to an archer's back, holding arrows upright with their hunting heads below and exposed, and their nock ends protected above, with resilient materials receiving both the entry portions of their points below and the nock ends above. Later, in 1972, Gerald Gentellalli in U.S. Pat. No. 3,696,978, provided an adjustable length quiver, strappable to an archer's back, holding arrows upright with their hunting heads below, partially exposed, and their nock ends protected above within a rectangular covered enclosure.
Other persons have provided quivers attachable to hunting bows, placing the hunting arrows upright when the hunting bow is held vertically in the shooting position. In 1961, Bert Haggard provided an arrow-holding attachment leaving both the hunting heads and nocks exposed, with the shafts of the arrows being removably held at one location spaced downwardly from the arrowhead, and at another location spaced upwardly from the nocks. In 1963, James Ramsey, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,108,725, disclosed his arrow holder for bows wherein the hunting heads were protectively received above and the depending arrow shafts were received in notches in a lower plate located well above the nocked ends. In 1971, James Ramsey, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,651, provided a quiver attachable to an archer's bow to protectively hold the arrows in an upright position with the hunting heads held from above and the arrow shafts held at a point spaced from the nocks. In 1973, Harry Ehlert, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,716,174, disclosed a bow-mounted arrow quiver protecting hunting heads above and received arrow shafts below, having a vertical support, in turn, secured above and below to the bow. In 1981, Arthur Spitzke, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,101, provided a detachable bow-mounted quiver having an upright support secured to the bow and, in turn, providing a protective cover above to receive the hunting heads and a lower receiver to hold the arrow shafts at about their mid lengths. Later in 1982 Arthur Spitzke, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,312, illustrated and described a similar bow-mounted quiver. In 1986, John Schaar, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,606, disclosed a bow-mounted quiver having an upright support secured to the bow, in turn, providing a protective cover above for hunting heads substantially pushed into a filler material, such as rubber or styrofoam, and an arrangement of snap-in receivers below to receive arrow shafts at about their mid length.
These quivers supported on an archer's back or on an archer's bow have served and serve archers well. However, there remained a need for having a quiver detachably supported on a bow, which could securely hold a hunting arrow in place, with the sharp hunting head well protected and the arrow held securely until intentionally released by the archer, and with the nock directly held in the same aligned position with the other nocks.